Dancing Flamez
by MizzDL
Summary: Princess Rayeanne has a choice to make, to either live the given prophecy or live something else... or so she thinkz... R&R PLEASE
1. Run!

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Prologue-Run!**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind of twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some _stuff_.(Translation: Stuff- sexual content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Letter**_

**Prologue**

"Run! Rayeanne and never come back!" said the older woman.

The woman was putting clothes in a bag with fruit.

"But grandmother I don't know where to go!" said young Rayeanne.

"Just run, you're heart and your feet will tell you where you need to go," the grandmother said.

"Where is my mother? Where is my father? I want to be with them," said Rayeanne her voice sounding teary and uncertain for any 10 year old who had been thrown into such a situation.

Her grandmother reached the door before her. She took her gently by the shoulder and enveloped her into a hug. The warmth wrapped around Rayeanne's little form, creating the air of familiarity.

"Listen to me grand daughter," she sighed bushing her black locks from her face. "I know it is difficult darling but you must do as I say. You will be safer if you just do it."

"I am safe, if I stay in the castle grandmother," said Rayeanne. "Or with you in this cottage."

"I wish it were that simple to just stay in the castle, but you cannot right now. There's a lot of darkness surrounding that castle and your father wanted me to protect you."

"If you are supposed to be protecting me then why do I have to leave?" questioned the child still in her arms.

"Because they're coming for me, because they know you are under my protection. Now I want you to take these bags, they have food and water and I want you to run," said her grandmother as she lightly pushed Rayeanne out the door.

Rayeanne looked down the path and seen shadows coming at a speed she had never imagined possible.

(Run granddaughter!) Spoke the voice of her grandmother urgently.

With that, Rayeanne broke and ran as fast as she could down the path into the forest. The farther she ran the darker the skies got and the rain began to fall, pelting against her drenching her to the skin.

She found an old cottage that looked very ragged but livable. She knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door she was dressed in silk clothing that showed more than acceptable in that day in age on mars; it was a long skirt with a shirt that did nothing but insinuate her breast and show her flat stomach. Her black hair was about as black as the night sky, it was pulled away from her face and a crown like adornment was on her head.

"Princess you made it," said the woman. "My name is Trinity."

"How did you know I would come to this cottage?" Rayeanne questioned noticeably shivering in a tiny voice.

"For a ten year old you ask a lot of questions," said the woman.

"I'm sorry," she said her eyes going downcast.

"It's OK, come in from the rain," said the woman moving out of the doorway.

Rayeanne walked passed her into the cottage where the woman looked around outside and silently closed the door.

Rayeanne was now 13 years old and walking through the forest to the lake so she could take a long soothing bath. However she stopped short after hearing music being played. It was the hypnotic sound of a guitar and piano playing softly enchanting her, calling her to it. She followed the pull to the edge of the forest where she seen an open clearing that lead to a two story building. She cautiously walked to the window and looked through.

The scene before her was so astounding and enchanting. The whole room was dark except for a stage with flames on either end of it. There dancing on the stage was Trinity, she was dressed in a long flowing red skirt that moved with every move she made. She wore a red bra-like top with little chains hanging from it. Her hair flowed down about her moving as fluidly as her movements. The audience was very attentive to her movements as she moved across the stage.

Rayeanne watched until Trinity looked at her, she ducked away and made a run back to the forest.

That night Trinity was sitting in a chair with Rayanne sitting on the floor. Trinity was brushing Rayeannes black hair like she had done every night for the last three years.

"Did you enjoy my dance earlier?" asked Trinity broaching the subject that hung in the air.

"Yes, I did. It was very unique," said Rayeanne.

"I'm glad you liked it," said Trinity.

"Will teach you teach me to dance?" asked Rayanne.

Trinity stops brushing her hair and set the brush down.

"Are you sure you want to learn to dance?" asked Trinity not certain that she should teach the young princess, she wasn't quite old enough to be tought such a complicated dance.

However, she could start out slow with the princess, by teaching her basic moves that would lead her to dances that were harder to teach.

"Yes, I would love to grab the audiences attention, like you did today," said Rayeanne.

"Very well, I will teach you, but first we must start out with basic learning techniques," said Trinity.

"That's fine I don't care where we start, I just want to learn," said Rayeanne.

When Rayeanne had turned 15, she had more than mastered the skill of dancing that Trinity had taught her. The skill came to her as if it was in her blood, that it was her destiny to dance.

Now if you looked at Rayanne you would have never believed that she was once a princess, being at the age of 17 now. Her hair had been cut short to gently brush her shoulders. During the first three years of staying with Trinity, Rayeanne had gotten rid of her dresses and traded them for money, pants and sometimes-even food. After the war between her father's kingdom, which was known as the Old Kingdom of Mars, and the New Kingdom of Martiane, people began to search for her after her father won the war. She didn't want to be found and she kept it that way. Over the years, she had learned to compress her thoughts, so that the invading fingers of her family wouldn't sniff her out.

She often wondered if she should go back for the sake of her parents and her grandmother. However, what was the point? After she was told to run, the war started not even two years later and it lasted for three long years after that, while the search for her was only six months. Her family had presumed her dead without even looking hard enough.

Rayeanne opened the door and locked it after her entrance. She sighed softly as she sat before the flames of the fireplace. The flames always seemed to calm her mood and make her forget that she was alone in the world now that Trinity had gone to earth. When Trinity left, she gave Rayeanne a package and told her to keep it and only open it when she was ready.

Tonight she was ready, as she went into her room and took the package from underneath the bed. She placed it on her bed and opened it. Inside was a red skirt that had stones etched into the waist with little chains coming from it. After moving the skirt she found the bra-like top that had the same design as the skirt with the stones and chains. At the bottom of the package was a note.

_Princess Rayeanne,_

_I see you have opened the package, young woman, I'm glad you did. It means that you were ready to grow up, I'm proud of you, little niece._

_You're probably thinking that niece is not something I should call you but I am your fathers' sister and therefore am your aunt. That is how I knew who you were that night you came to me you looked so much like my brother I almost cried. It's a long story and I'm not going to bore with the details of family history. But I am going to tell you one thing._

_Dance! Dance for your heart and soul because it's in your blood. You have such a pure spirit that the dancing came to you as naturally as rain on a rainy day. I want to take care of yourself and I want you to when you feel it right to go home. You can't stay in that cottage for the rest of your life you have a destiny that needs to be fulfilled. I want you to remember that you always have family, and that I love you._

_Your Aunt,_

_Princess Trinity_

Folding the note back up and placing it back into the wrappings of the package. She made up her mind, that tonight would be the night she would perform in town. She had done it many times before with Trinity but tonight she was going alone and going to perform a new dance called Dancing Flames.

* * *

**Thiz iz probably one of the longest prologue's I have ever written. Aren't you so proud of me! I know it was kind of awkward in the beginning but I was trying to get this chapter to start off interesting. It's alright to me, but um I need others opinions I want everyone to review but only good commentary only. NO FLAMEZ!**

**Review if you want me to continue!**

**Holla!**

**MizzDL checkin out for the night!**


	2. It's Time to Go Home

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 1- It's Time to Go Home**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind of twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff._ (Translation: _Stuff_- sexual content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Vision**_

**Chapter 1**

Something was different in the night air, all day the weather was calm but had a sad underside. Rayeanne was at the lake washing her hair and slowly wading through the water. Her hair at the roots was now a flaming red instead of its normal black that began to happen on her 18th birthday, which was two weeks earlier. She got out of the lake and dried off and put on some pants and a button up shirt.

She started walking back to her cottage when a pain beyond compare ran through her. Her breath seemed to have been caught in her chest, her vision became blurry with tears. She collapsed to the ground in a moan of pain.

* * *

_On a bed laid a woman, she was enchantingly beautiful but she looked so weak and frail at the same time. Her long red locks that ended in black were flowing over the pillow. On her head was the Mars symbol it was glowing softly under the sweat that was accumulating on her forehead._

"_Daughter I feel your presence," came the woman's reply. _

"_Mother, what's wrong?" came Rayeanne's soft inquisition. _

"_Darling, I'm dying," said her mother._

"_What do you mean you're dying?" asked Rayeanne coming to the edge of the bed, touching her mother's hand._

"_It's means that my life is slipping away and I called you here to say goodbye," said her mother._

"_But I have so many questions…" said Rayeanne._

"_I know," said her mother. "I only have one thing that I need you to do."_

"_What is it you want me to do? I'll do anything," said Rayeanne._

"_Come back to the castle and be there for your father, he's going to need you now more than ever," said her mother, her breath now coming more slowly._

"_Mother, I have one question that I need to ask of you," said Rayeanne._

"_What is it sweetheart?" asked her mother her eyes were becoming heavy._

"_How come you stopped looking for me?" asked Rayeanne._

"_Because there were some things that you needed to learn on your own that neither I or your father could have taught you…besides if you wanted to be found, you would have come back to us," said her mother. "Me, being your mother, I am closer to you than anyone and I knew you were safe and I knew where you were."_

"_But why didn't you come and get me?" asked Rayeanne trying to get a straight answer._

"_I already answered that," said her mother. "You didn't want to be found, that was a decision that I had to respect."_

_Her mother looked at her and smiled a sad smile as her eyes held unshed tears._

"_Come back home and take care of your father and claim your destiny. That is my dying wish to you," said her mother. "I just want you to be happy… I… Love…You."_

"_I love you to," said Rayeanne as she kissed her mothers forehead. _

_The symbol on the Queen's forehead no longer glowed, her eyes were closed, and she had taken her last breath._

* * *

She was back in the forest but in the cottage. Her face was wet with tears and body wet with sweat, as she lay there unmoving on the ground.

'She never got a chance to watch me grow up...' she thought laying there wiping harshly at her tears that just kept coming.

Her mothers' last words seemed to echo in her head,_ "Come back home and take care of your father and claim your destiny. That is my dying wish to you."_

Slowly Rayeanne stood up and walked to the door, she didn't want to take anything with her back to the castle except herself. She put her hand on the handle and paused, quickly turning around she went into her bedroom and took out the package left to her by her aunt. She would keep the dancing outfit to remind her of her love for dancing and everything that she experienced.

She opened the door and once the door was closed behind her she took a deep breath. For the first time since she was a child she opened her mind and let it soar freely from its confinements. The first emotion that hit her was uncontained pain and fear, she recognized the person in whom these emotions were emitted from, and it was her father mourning for her mother.

"I'm coming home papa," she said and made a complete circle and then raised her hand and waved.

She disappeared in a whirlwind of flames.

Rayeanne appeared at the front gates of the Old Kingdom castle. There were two flaming torches at the entrance of the gate. With two guards standing in the front dressed in red and gold armor.

"Who are you?" asked the first one with an attitude.

"I've come to speak to the king," said Rayeanne her voice neutral.

"What is your business with him, peasant," said the first one with the attitude, practically spitting the word peasant with venom.

"I have come to discuss his daughter," said Rayeanne still holding her tongue.

"He has no daughter, she died years ago," said the second one unsheathing his sword.

"No she didn't," said Rayeanne.

"Are you calling us liars?" said the first one grabbing her by the arms.

"I advise you to release me," said Rayeanne her voice low, threatening.

"Why? What are you going to do, little girl?" said the first one while spitting in her face.

* * *

**So yeah, that's how I'm goin to end thiz chapter. So what do you think? Is it complicated? Let me know, I need to know thingz like that. Don't tell me how short it is I already know, but the chapterz afterwards will be longer I promise.**

**Nothing but good reviews everyone… NO FLAMEZ!**

**MizzDL$ signing out!**


	3. The Princess Has Returned

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 2- The Princess has returned**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind of twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff._ (Translation: _Stuff_- sexual content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Vision**_

Chapter 2

"I have come to discuss his daughter," said Rayeanne still holding her tongue.

"He has no daughter, she died years ago," said the second one unsheathing his sword.

"No she didn't," said Rayeanne.

"Are you calling us liars?" said the first one grabbing her by the arms.

"I advise you to release me," said Rayeanne her voice low, threatening.

"Why what are you going to do, little girl?" said the first one while spitting in her face.

"Way more than what you bargained for," twisting up her face in a sneer.

Her eyes began to light up with flames; her hair began moving by an invisible force of uncontained power. Her hair turned red within seconds, like the flames in her eyes. Her skin began to heat up, making it hot to the touch. The solder holding her immediately let her go. Her nails were now the color of flaming red, looking like little sparks at the tips. Her attire changed to a long dress with spaghetti straps and a slit going up the left leg. Her head now held a crown of gold with diamonds and rubies.

"I am calling you liars because I am the damn princess who you proclaim dead. Now open these gates at once… before I have to show you what I'm working with, and I wouldn't advise it," she said raising an eyebrow hoping that they would test the last of her patience.

The places where she danced at were sometimes run down bars where they used rough language and absurd comments and then there were the places that were very classy.

The two soldiers bowed low as they opened the gates for her. Before entering into the gates, forming a mini fireball in her hands she threw it at the soldier whom spit on her.

"Don't ever do that shyt again, or I'll have to kill you," she said walking into the gate.

Once the gates closed she snapped her fingers and appeared before her father, calm and serene except her attire had not changed.

"Hello papa," said Rayeanne her voice strong but not loud.

Ares, the wondrous king of Mars, was looking down his face ashen from tears after the death of his wife, he was tired and looked old.

"Who are you to call me papa?" he asked his voice grave with apprehension even though he did not look up.

"My name is Rayeanne," she said bowing slightly at the waist.

"And why are you here?' asked King Ares.

"Because my mother asked me to return to you," said Rayeanne.

He stood up and finally looked at Rayeanne for the first time, she looked so much like her mother tears had coming to his eyes that he did not shed. He stood directly in front of her looking at her sun kissed face, her full lips, her sparkling eyes of violet. He had seen the resemblance of himself in her as well, the defiance he once had in his youth in her amethyst eyes, and the stubbornness of her chin. She had grown up and looked beautiful.

"Darling I have missed you so much," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I have missed you to papa," said Rayeanne wrapping her arms around her father.

"Welcome home," he whispered while placing a kiss to her cheek.

He then stepped back and stood up straight and with a smile on his face he made an announcement for the whole castle to hear, "THE PRINCESS HAS RETURNED."

**Alright, there we go I know it's short but still I'm going to end it right here and make it up to you in the next chapter. So Review, NO FLAMEZ, you know how it go… same routine. Love you guyz!**

**I'll Holla!**

**Mizz DL $ signing out**


	4. After Just One Dance

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 3- After Just One Dance**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind of twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff._ (Translation: _Stuff_- sexual content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Vision**_

Chapter 3

Within a weeks time there was a huge celebration for the return of the long lost princess.

Rayeanne sat in her room, in a chair at her vanity slowly running a brush through her hair. Everyone made sure that she was well taken care of, her room from childhood had been cleaned and redecorated for the older more grown up princess of Mars. The curtains on the windows were a dark red silk, splashed with silver and black stars. The same design was on the bed spread and the canopy surrounding it; next to it were two side dressers that matched the wood of the room, light brown. The vanity was of the same wood. There was a large books shelf in the corner of the room where many books sat some more touched than others.

Rayeanne closed her eyes and looked in the mirror. Picking up gold, ruby studded earring that hung long she put them on slowly and with care, her father had spoken to her about the earrings and necklace and bracelet that came along with it.

* * *

"Your mother wore these on the day with married many years ago," King Ares spoke softly as he handed his daughter a black case. "I had them made especially for her and for our wedding; she wore them every day for many years. Until one day she took them off, saying that she would keep them safe for our baby girl who would love them just as much as she."

Raye lifted open the lid on the box and looked at the gems inside.

"Beautiful," she breathed.

"And they are yours now and forever," he said with a smile as he kissed her cheek and then made his exit.

* * *

Rayeanneran her manicured French tipped nails across the necklace, taking a deep breath.

"Time to go greet the guest," she said under her breath as she stood up and made her way to the door.

After closing the door she made her way to the stairs and slowly began to descend.

The halter-top dress of a dark shade of red it moved around her like the night air. It caressed and moved freely against her skin as it came to her ankles. On her feet was a pair of red heels that were open toed with gold specks along the heel. Her hair flowed down her back swishing softly as she moved, with a gold tiara.

"Raye!" squealed a voice.

Rayeanne turned around just as she was about to enter the great ballroom and the dress moved with her movement. Princess Serenity stood there in a white gown looking as vibrant and beautiful as her mother, if Rayeanne memory served her correct. The princess seemed to still be bursting with energy as like when they were children playing in the royal gardens.

Rayeanne smiled and hugged her friend as tears came to her eyes.

"Oh how I have missed you," said Serenity.

"The feelings are mutual," said Rayeanne as they still held on to each other.

"You have missed a lot girlfriend," said Serenity pulling back slightly.

"I know I did," said Rayeanne looking around the ballroom.

"Don't worry we will catch up on everything that's been going on," said Serenity.

They continued the walk to the entrance of the great ballroom. Just before they continued to enter they were stopped.

"My lady," said a gentleman with dark black hair, taking Serenity's hand into his and kissed the top of her hand and then her open palm.

The gentleman standing before Serenity was at least 6'2, he was dressed in a black suit with a long jacket. His hair was the darkest she had ever seen, it hung loose lightly brushing the edge of his collar, his eyes were the same color as the bluest seas of the ocean but slightly darker.

"Beloved," spoke Serenity her voice soft.

"Good evening love," he said with a low voice.

The couple smiled at each other, lovingly Rayeanne noticed.

"This must be your fiancé," said Rayeanne.

"Many apologies Rayeanne, this is Prince Endymion of the Earth Kingdom, my betrothed," said Serenity.

"And the love of your life, and soul mate… you kind of failed to mention that," said Rayeanne with a slight smile on her face.

Serenity blushed.

"Nice to meet you Prince Endymion, I am Princess Rayeanne and I welcome you to my fathers' kingdom," said Rayeanne with a smile of greeting.

"Thank you, it is wonderful to have finally met you, Serenity always speaks of you," said Endymion.

"One day you must tell me of the horrid stories she has told you about when we were younger," said Rayeanne with a grin.

"It would be a pleasure," he said wrapping his arms around his fiancé waist.

"Very good I'll leave you I have to go to greet my father," said Rayeanne bowing her head slightly.

"But Raye," said Serenity.

"Later Sere, we'll talk later," said Rayeanne with a wave of her hand as she continued to walk away from the couple.

Slowly she began to make her way through the crowd to her father's throne. The pathway to the throne opened to her slowly as she made her way through. The ballroom had suddenly become quiet as everyone's eyes fell on the princess. Slowly whispers were everywhere.

"Wow, how much she has grown," she heard not from her, from an elder woman.

"She looks so much like her mother," said the other woman that was standing next to the first one. "I have never seen anyone with hair quite like theirs."

Rayeanne had to stomp the urge to reach and touch her hair. King Ares had stood from the throne as he seen his daughter make her way toward him. She looked stunning with the jewelry that her mother once wore. He stepped down the stairs and met her. He bowed at the waist, as she curtsied.

"Good evening, father," said Rayeanne.

"Good evening to you, you look stunning," he complimented as he took her hand within his.

The walked and stood in front of the thrones and with dance like movements turned around to face the guest of the evening. The people were all dressed formally in multiple different colors, men in suits and woman in different style dresses.

Rayeanne looked around the crowd and smiled.

"Good evening men and woman I would like to present to you the Princess Rayeanne de la Martes," said Ares in introduction to his daughter.

Rayeanne smiled and curtsied to the crowd that burst in applaud.

Ares took her hand once again and led the way to the middle of the ballroom. Ares then turned toward the band when they got into a dancing position and signaled from them to play a waltz.

They were on the dance floor alone moving around in circles. Rayeanne was content in her father's arms, she remembered in her youth how they used to dance together. It was something they did alone and together, that was how they bonded.

After a while other people joined them, a tap came to Rayeanne shoulder. Startling her from her thoughts, if it wasn't for the fact that she was so skilled with the art of dance she would have stumbled. Turning around she came face to face with the most handsome man she had ever seen. He stood 6'3, with blonde hair mixed with dark brown streaks. He wore a black suit with a long jacket that was outlined in red with a white shirt with the first few buttons undone with no tie. His hair was swept back from his face, showing the lightness of his complexion and light blue of his eyes.

He bowed, "Good evening your highness and my lady," he said in respect to the King and his daughter.

"Good evening General," said the King.

"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I may be able to have a dance with your daughter, your highness," spoke the General.

"You must ask her, she is of age," King Ares said. "She may dance with whom ever she pleases."

"Very well," said the General.

He turned his light blue eyes to Rayeanne.

He bowed once more, "Good evening my lady Princess, I was wondering of you would honor me with a dance?"

He put his hand out for her to take and she looked at her father whom merely nodded his consent. Slowly she placed her hand in his as she curtsied. They began to dance, in silence at her first.

"Where are you from general?" asked Rayeanne as they continued to dance.

"I am from Earth, I am apart of Prince Endymion's personal guard," he answered.

"Very good," she said.

"So how do you like it now that you have returned to your kingdom?" he asked.

"I never really left, I've always been around never far," she said.

He nodded, "That's good."

She closed her eyes as she relaxed in his arms, he slowly pulled her closer to his body, eliminating all the space existing between them. Energy was surrounding them, warmth and security.

"This is strange," she said.

"What?" he asked, as they continued to move around the dance floor to a far corner that led outside to the balcony which overlooked the royal gardens down below.

"Nothing, it's not important," she said.

"Everything you say is important, Princess," he said with a smile, as he leaned against the wall with her leaning on his chest.

"Someone told me that a long time ago," she said with a sigh.

"That doesn't make it untrue," he said. "You are very quiet."

"I have things I am getting used to," she said.

"Well first I would like to try something that you might get used to," he said.

She crunched her eyebrows together and looked up. His eyes were even more enchanting in the night. He lowered his head and kissed her on the lips briefly.

She inhaled a breath and stepped back.

"Don't ever do that again," she said, her eyes blazing as she looked at him straight in the eye.

"But why not?" he said.

"Because I don't kiss after just once dance," she said turning away and walking back into the ballroom.

'I guess I need to change my strategy, sweet and quiet isn't going to work with her,' he thought as he took a deep breath.

* * *

**Thatz it! I'll have the other chapter out when I'm done with it. But first review this and let me know what you think, give me ideas too. That tends to work to bring my ideas out. **

**I'll holla!**

**Laterz**

**Mizz DL $ signing out!**


	5. Exercise

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 4- Exercise**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind of twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff._ (Translation: _Stuff_- sexual content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

_**Vision**_

Chapter 4

"Because I don't kiss after just once dance," she said turning away and walking back into the ballroom.

'I guess I need to change my strategy, sweet and quiet isn't going to work with her,' he thought as he took a deep breath.

He moved so quickly that Rayeanne didn't even see him till he stood directly in front of her.

"I want to apologize I did not mean any disrespect," said the General.

"I never said that you should have never kissed until I have given you permission to do so," she said.

"But what if I give you permission to giving me a kiss," he said putting emphasis on the I, you and me.

"That would be totally up to me no matter how you try to play word games," she said.

"Very well," he said. "We can play by your rules as long as we're here… but when you come to my territory. The ball will be in my court and we'll by my rules."

He put a kiss to her cheek as he turned and disappeared within the crowd.

'So he wants to play games?' she said. 'Let's see whose going to get who first.'

With a new change to her attitude, she walked back into the ballroom and ran into a blue haired young woman.

"Amelia! Is that you?" she asked looking at her with a smile.

"Rayeanne you look wonderful, oh how much I have missed you," Amelia said with a smile as she threw her arms around Rayeanne.

They hugged tightly but stepped from each other when they heard a squeal not far from them. Turning around with hands on their hips Minako and Lalita stood with broad grins on their face.

Minako still as energetic as ever practically ran to Rayeanne and gave her a hug that stopped her from breathing.

"Minako, sweetie, I think you are depriving her of what she needs right now," said Lalita with a grin on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked bewildered.

"Oxygen, you need to let up so she can breathe," said Amelia.

"Oh my bad," said Minako letting go of her.

Rayeanne had to take a moment to breathe properly. After she felt her lungs back in their rightful place and functioned properly she gave a hug to Lalita.

"How have you been?" asked Lalita.

"Fine, very well actually," answered Rayeanne. "What about you guys?"

"Pretty good, not to bad," said Lalita.

"Can't complain here," came Amelia's reply.

"I've never felt better," said Minako chipper as usual.

They found a table in the corner of the room and sat down and talked. Soon after Serenity came over and sat down as well and joined the discussion.

* * *

The next morning Rayanne woke to banging at her bedroom door. She covered her head with the blanket and put her head into the pillow.

"Someone must have lost their damn mind coming to my door at this hour," she mumbled in her pillow.

The banging continued, cursing once again she got up and walked to the door and opened it dressed in a silk nightgown that came just passed her knees, it was white with spaghetti strap with lace along the top and the bottom.

"What in the hell is up with the damn banging?" she said through gritted teeth.

Looking up she same face to face with the General from the night before.

"Such language, princess," he said with a sly smile on his face.

He was fully dressed in a grey uniform and red lining. He wore a sword at his side, he looked professional and controlled except for a piece of hair that was hanging loose and brushing the top of his eyebrow.

"Do you even know what time it is?" she asked not caring for the smile on his face.

"Yes it is half past 9," he said casually with a smile.

"Wrong," said Rayeanne. "It's a quarter past you lost your damn mind coming to my door at this time of morning. Good day to you."

She slammed the door and whispered, "kcol. "(Translation: Lock)

She then jumped back into the bed and put the covers over her head.

'Damn idiot!'

* * *

It seemed like time had flew when banging once again was heard on the door echoing against the walls inside.

"Oh hell no," she mumbled getting up once again mumbling curses under her breath.

She walked to the door making a small circle into the air, and blew softly. A fire ball appeared floating in midair.

She opened the door to find the girls standing there, fully dressed for the day. She snapped her fingers and the fire ball disappeared.

"Good afternoon!" greeted Minako with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah and all that other good stuff, come on in," Rayeanne said moving out of the way.

The girls; Serenity, Minako, Amelia and Lalita came into the room and went and sat down on all the available seating in the room.

"What time is it?" asked Rayeanne with a yawn.

"12o'clock," said Amelia.

"Really? I just needed a little bit longer," said Rayeanne walking into the bathroom.

"But you've slept most of the morning away," said Minako.

"That's was my intention," Rayeanne yelled from the bathroom.

Rayeanne began to freshen up. First she brushed her teeth and then began running water in the shower stall. She cracked the door to see the girls sitting down looking through her books from the book shelf. Serenity was the only one who was excluded from the looking through her book collection. She on the other hand was looking through the closet, looking for God knows what.

"I'll be out in like 20 minutes, so do what you like," said Rayeanne interrupting the quietness of the room.

"Already done," said Lalita.

"Just making sure," said Rayeanne with a smile as she went back into the bathroom.

The stall was already steamed up from the hot water. Taking off her clothing she slowly stepped into the shower.

"She has a lot of nice clothing up in here, lots of red," said Serenity running her hand along the clothing.

"Do you not recall that this is the red planet, of course her closet is going to filled with mostly red clothing," said Lalita looking up from a book she had found on the shelf.

"She has a lot of choreographer books up here, many types of dances that not even I have ever heard of," said Amelia who was standing looking through the books on the bookshelf.

She plucked a book off the shelf and ran her hand on the front of the book.

"Ecnad," she spoke softly. (Translation: Dance)

The people on the front of the book began to dance erotically on the front.

"Oh goodness!" she gasped as her eyes became wide at the images.

Running her hand back across the book the images stopped moving. She placed the book back on the shelf without another word.

Rayeanne stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of loose fitting black shorts and a tight white beater that outlined her form. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

Everyone gasped.

"A princess is not allowed to wear such apparel," said Amelia the first to speak.

"Well that's too bad, I wear such 'apparel' when I go and do my exercises. I mean no disrespect but I'm not about to give up my habits because I have returned to my kingdom," said Rayeanne putting on tennis shoes.

"It looks really cute," said Minako with a grin on her face as she walked around Rayeanne.

"Thanks Minako, after I do my exercises I'll come back and we can do what you guys want to do all day," said Rayeanne.

"But we wanted to do something right now," said Serenity.

"To be honest when I wake up in the morning… or afternoon I like that time to myself so that I can relax," said Rayeanne. "I like to feel that I have no responsibilities."

"Well just for today, I was wondering if I can come with you," said Lalita, who hadn't said anything the whole time.

Rayeanne looked at Lalita. 'Do I really want company? It could just probably just a one time thing. Besides it won't be too bad to have someone with me.'

"Yeah you can come with me," said Rayeanne with a smile.

"I want to go to, that outfit looks like it will be fun to wear," said Minako practically whined.

"OK everybody can go if they want to," said Rayeanne making her way to the door.

Everyone wound up going with Rayeanne on her exercises that morning. They walked into a room that was half floor mats and the other half hard wood floors with the walls of mirror. Rayeanne stood on the mat and began to stretch. Because yesterday was filled with so much fun and activity throughout she really didn't get a chance to exercise.

After she stretched she went to the hard wood floors and tapped her foot on the ground 3 times in a rhythm. Music started and was heard throughout the room. She let her hair down and closed her eyes as the music seemed to move through her.

The girls took a seat to watch what the princess of fire was about to do.

Rayeanne began to move slowly at first getting used to the music and then finally she did a back flip. Her moves afterwards were majestic and fluid. They had never seen such moves with such feeling. Her attire had changed as she continued. She wore a long red skirt that was cut into triangles at the bottom with a top that was made like the skirt. Her hair had turned a dark red as she moved with quick steps. The dance soon ended with another flip that ended in a split.

The girls had nothing to say as she opened her eyes and the attire once again was shorts and a white beater. Her hair was once again red and black. They had never seen nothing like that before.

"What?" asked Rayeanne looking at the girls who sat there awestruck, they had nothing to say.

"There's something we need to discuss," said a voice from the door way.

* * *

**So who do you think iz at the door? Well ha! I'm not going to tell you. Review people! NO FLAMEZ! Thank you.**

**I'll holla!**

**MizzDL$ signing out**


	6. The Lost Sheep

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 5: The Lost Sheep**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions**_

Chapter 5

"What?" asked Rayeanne looking at the girls who sat there awestruck, they had nothing to say.

"There's something we need to discuss," said a voice from the door way.

Startled, Rayeanne looked up at the doorway to find her father standing there. He was dressed in white pants and a long red jacket that was open to show a white shirt, with red dress shoes.

"Yes father," said Rayeanne. "Please excuse me, ladies."

Rayeanne walked toward the doorway looking at her father. He had a smile on his face but his eyes were grave and blank.

"Go freshen up first sweetheart, then we will talk," said Ares as he turned and walked down the hall.

Rayeanne turned and looked at her friends,"I'll see you guys later."

The girls didn't say anything, they just waved dismissively, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Rayeanne walked toward her room in silence. She felt someone walking behind her in slow and lethal steps. She turned around to find nothing. 'I know I am not trippin.'

Trying to shake it off the feeling she entered her room and closed the door and locked it with a solid click. She turned around and walked into a solid chest. Taking a step back she looked up and came face to face with the general.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" she asked her voice filled with annoyance.

She was never this rude to anyone but for some reason he annoyed the hell out of her. He was so cute, charming, his voice was like liquid, his eyes enchanting, everything on him said SEXY. She had met many men over the last few years but none of them looked like him, his aura was unique.

"You know you must really stop cursing at me," he said his voice calm as he crossed his arms along the expanse of his chest. The arms of his jacket became tight along his arms showing the outline of muscles to a certain degree.

"Well shyt you woke me up at an ungodly hour and now you're in my room, and you expect to be civil and polite with you, general."

"Half passed Nine in the morning is not an ungodly hour," he said.

"You are talking to a woman who makes sure her morning is spent to herself or in sleep," she said placing her hand on her hip trying to make her point.

"Well many apologies for that, I did not mean to awaken you and disrupt your beauty sleep," he said.

(Eventhough you don't need it.)

Jadeite's eyes narrowed, 'She doesn't know.'

Rayeanne didn't say anything to him just stood there, assesing him for a minute.

"Will you please move and get out of my room, general," she said her back straight.

"My name is Jadiete, princess."

"I am not calling you by your first name."

"Why not?"

"Leave me alone and move. I have to change so that I may go speak with my father."

It seemed as if he was going to move out of the way, but he had a change of heart and stood there.

"Man! what do you want?" she asked feeling agitated.

"A kiss," he asked. "That is all I want from you"

"You kissed me last night, wasn't that good enough for you?" she asked.

"No," he said as he moved his face mere inches from her face. "I am not going to kiss you, you have to kiss me."

He reached for her hands, which felt soft to his rough hands. He gently placed them around his neck. Rayeanne looked into his eyes, they held no pride or amusement... just curiousity. She had never seen anyone with the shade of blue eyes he had, they were really light with tinges of green in them. His hair was once again out of place and brushing across his eyebrow. Rayeanne had to take a deep breath, then she sighed.

"Fine," she said.

She put one hand on the back of his neck and brought his face lower, then she turned his face.

"You got one minute to get the hell out of my room, before I light you up one good time," said Rayeanne in the most calmest whisper.

"I'm already lit up can't you tell," his voice husky as turned his head to whisper in her ear.

Before she had a chance to comment he pulled her frame up against his. She could feel EVERYTHING; the muscles, the strength, and the heat that he spoke of which she felt in more ways than one.

She felt every hard muscle on his body, they were pressed very intimately with her. Rayeanne had to close her eyes, because she had never felt a male's body so close to her. She felt his lips making small kisses on the side of her neck, it took all her strength to keep from moaning. Her fingers lightly brushed the hair on the back of his head her fingers ran through the silky strands of his hair. She grabbed his head brought his head down and kissed his lips. One of his hands came to her cheek where he ran his thumb back and forth. He lightly brushed his tongue across her lips in a simple caress, she opened her mouth to the intruder. She let her tongue run across his tentively, he had a very distinctive taste, which made the kiss intoxicating.

(This feels so good) she practically sighed. (But I need to stop, but damn... this is wrong!)

(Nothing we do is ever wrong princess.) came Jadeite's reply. (Please believe that.)

Rayeanne eyes opened wide, she slowly pulled her lips from his. They were now eye to eye, looking at each other; they were assesing each other. She put her forehead on his chest, as she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Can you please just get out," she mumbled, her hand still wrapped around his neck.

"Ok, I will do as you ask," he said. "But you have to let me go first."

Rayeanne blushed a light scarlet as she released him and he stepped back.

"Good day to you, princess," he said as he bowed.

She moved out of the way so he could walk silently from the room.

"And to you too, Jadeite," she whispered.

* * *

Finally, she walked into her father's study, dressed in a long red skirt with black boots and a red vest and white shirt. Her father was sitting down at a desk looking at the fire in the fireplace.

"Hello father," she said as she curtsied.

"Hello sweetheart," he said as he smiled at his daughter.

"You wanted to speak with me," said Rayeanne still standing.

"Yes, please have a seat," he said. "First, I want to ask you something."

Rayeanne just sat there in silence watching her father's facial expressions. The smile was longer on his face, he had a look of foreboding, like he had to do something he really didn't want to do.

"When your mother came to you, did she tell you anything?" he asked.

"No, only that I had to return to you and claim my destiny," she said.

"OK," he said. "I know we haven't really sat down and talked and I want to apologize for that."

"You have had many things that you have been doing, of course we wouldn't have time to talk," said Rayeanne speaking her understandings.

"But I have only been delaying the invetible," he said as he brought his hand to the back of his neck. "I have to clear up a lot of things that you may think you understand."

"What do you mean?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

The atmosphere shifted slightly.

"I guess I'll start in the beginning," he said with a sigh as he leaned back in the chair and began to tell a story.

Images were floating around the room, many were happy and many were devistating. Rayeanne looked at them as they seemed to go faster and faster circling the room blurring her vision, then her eyes slowly closed as the memories of her fathers' past floated toward her. Making her close her eyes as her fathers voice entered her mind.

* * *

**Alright, I'm going to end it right here. The next chapter will be very enlightening. So stay tuned!**

**Please Review, I want to know what you think. BUT NO FLAMEZ!**

**Thank you**

**Mizz DL $ Signing Out!**


	7. The Past Pt 1

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 6: To the Past Pt. 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

Chapter 6

The atmosphere shifted slightly.

"I guess I'll start in the beginning," he said with a sigh as he leaned back in the chair and began to tell a story.

Images were floating around the room, many were happy and many were devistating. Rayeanne looked at them as they seemed to go faster and faster circling the room blurring her vision, then her eyes slowly closed as the memories of her fathers' past floated toward her. Making her close her eyes as her fathers voice entered her mind.

* * *

King Ares POV: 

_The way destiny was working things to me everything seemed so perfect, sometimes to perfect. My father just passed away leaving to me the north kingdom of Mars and now I was to be wed to my one and only love Cassandra. _

_She held within her the ancient magic of prophecy, for many years none had believed a word she said until Apollo was finally married to Aphrodite and the curse he had put upon her was gone. _

_Apollo before he met Aphrodite had fancied himself in love with Cassandra, because she was believed to be the most beautiful creature to him. He had tried for many years to claim her as his own, but she denied him because she knew that it was not meant to be. So he placed the curse of a liars tongue to any who heard her voice. So anyone who heard her prophecy, they believed her to be lying. _

_Exactly 24 hours before our wedding, Cassandra went to Apollo and Aphrodite in her dreams. She asked Apollo to remove the curse that he had placed upon her tongue. Because he no longer seen the need to keep the curse upon her he removed it. Cassandra could not move as her eyes rolled back and the ancient martian appeared upon her forehead._

_"There will be a day that the Prince of War will marry a Princess of Sight and they will bear a child who will carry their kingdom upon her soul. Much time will pass and the Princess of Sight will perish leaving the Prince now a King alone. The young child will return to the kingdom with a dance in her heart and wisdom in her mind. Upon her return the child will meet her true love. The man in whom I speak is a worthy person of loyalty and honor and holds within himself the other crystal the other half of the childs' heart. They must meet and learn to love so they may dance the flames of power and love to defeat the shadows that seep through the windows of the ancient castle."_

_Cassandra soon fainted. _

* * *

_Our wedding was a joyous occasion, everyone was there to join us in celebration. Queen Serenity was there to bless the wedding and to combine our inner crystals, that had been separated since the beginning of time. Everything was wonderful._

_After a week Cassandra soon reveiled the prophecy leaving out the part of her death by request of Pluto._

_Today is the second best day of my life, I hold in my arms right now a baby girl, my first child and she looks as lovely as her mother.How I wonder what color her eyes will be? My Queen, the beautiful Cassandra is laying on the bed looking pale but she had a smile on her face as she watched me hold our child. I smiled at her and then turned to the baby who was holding my thumb in her little fingers._

_"We shall call her Rayeanne de la Martes," I said with a grin on my face._

_"That is a lovely name Ares," said Cassandra._

_Suddenly the calmness of the room seemed to disappear, the aura of the room shifted from peaceful to frightening. I looked toward the window and a shadow was at the window, with eyes of green. The shadow touched the window and it turned into solid ice._

_"Oh no!" came Cassandra's whisper._

_Before anything happened the whole room was awashed with a bright red light. My arms were burning, from the power radiating from the small child. My darling daughter was wide awake with the most gorgeous amethyst eyes I had ever seen. Eventhough she was only 3 hours old her eyes held the wisdom of the hold. Upon her forehead was the Martian symbol, then it dawned on me she was protecting us. I looked at my wife with wide eyes as she looked at the shadow that was now fleeing away from the window, as if it had been wounded._

_The next few days had been joyous days but I knew things were about to change, something was coming and it wanted my little girl. _

_

* * *

_

_Rayeanne is now five years old, she is walking around the castle as if she owns it. She gets into everything and she talk a mile a minute. But she is so adorable, she can't help but make a father proud._

_Today she walked into my office and sat in my lap as I looked out the window._

_"Hello, daddy," she said softly, placing a kiss to my cheek._

_"Hello sweetheart, and how are you doing?" I asked her placing a kiss to her forehead._

_"I'm feeling tired but I can't sleep right now," she said putting her head into the crook of my neck._

_"Well would you like me to tell you a story?" I asked her leaning back slightly in the chair._

_"Yes, that would be lovely," she said getting more comfortable in my arms.  
_

_"Long ago there was a beautiful princess who was given to a greatful King and Queen of a flourishing kingdom. She had a gift that had to be kept secret because it was so very very important. It was even kept a secret from the princess herself. Her father and mother did the only thing they could to protect her, they sent her away to a cottage. She staid there for many years learning an art that would enhance her powers and help her to control them. While she was away she didn't know but she had a choice to either stay away or come back to the kingdom and to fight a battle that only she could fight. She did come back to the kingdom and found that the love of her life was awaiting her return. It was beautiful when they came together, when they stars shined so bright. When the fighting came they fought together. She didn't just fight because it was her destiny, she was fighting for her love, her family, her friends, her kingdom, and herself," I told her the story every night before she went to bed, because I knew that the story was of her future that Cassandra had revealed to me._

_I looked down at her and she had fallen asleep. I just looked at her and brushed a stray hair from her forehead._

_"I'm sorry," I said in a whisper as I tapped her forehead and removed the story from her mind._

* * *

Serenity and the girls were sitting at a table in the garden. 

"He never told her!" said Lalita.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm goin to end it right there. I hope you're understanding the course of events and how everything started. Let me know if itz confusing. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**

**NO FLAMEZ!**

**Happy Holidayz!**

**MizzDL$ Signing Out!**


	8. The Past Pt 2

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 7: To the Past Pt. 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

Chapter 7

Serenity and the girls were sitting at a table in the garden.

"He never told her!" said Lalita slamming her hand down on the table.

"Calm down, he probably never got an opportunity to tell him," said Serenity with her elbow on the table. "You don't want to be too overwhelmed after returning to your kingdom after some years of being missing."

The girls' were now in their semi-formal attire of the galaxy princess's.

"He's probably telling her right now," said Amelia as she was messing with the ring on her ring finger.

"Yeah he probably sensed the power coming from her as soon as she started dancing," said Minako.

"Most likely, because I know I did," said a masculine voice from behind them.

They turned around to face Jadeite walking toward them. He wasn't dressed in his general uniform but he still wore the sword on his hip. He wore black loose fitting pants and a sleeveless black shirt, with no shoes.

"Good Afternoon General," said Serenity with a nod of her head.

"Good Day to you ladies, you ladies look lovely," he said with a bow at his waist.

They all nodded and smiled.

"So how is your wooing going?" asked Minako with a smile on her face.

"I'm still working on it, she's going to have to figure out on her own if she is willing to except destiny," he said.

"That's the problem with Fate, we'll never know," said Serenity closing her eyes.

She opened them slowly.

"He is telling her everything right now," said Serenity. "So far she is excepting what he has to say."

"That's just the beginning," said Jadeite as he leaned up against a tree.

"How would you know?" asked Amelia.

"I was in her room before she left to go see him," he said.

"What do you mean you were in her room!" said Lalita.

Jadeite didn't say anything just stood there with a broad grin on his face.

Lalita got up from her seat shooting daggers.

"What the hell did you do?" asked Lalita, balling her hands into fists.

"What is up with you ladies sayin 'What the hell..', I've been heared that on two different occassions already," he said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Answer the question Jadeite," said Serenity.

"I didn't do anything, all I did was kiss her... which in the last time I heard it wasn't a crime to kiss the person who is your destiny and soulmate," Jadeite said, his blue eyes lighting up.

* * *

King Ares POV:

_Acranis! Damn him! _

_Acranis was my half brother, when our father passed away he split the kingdom in half giving me the old and him the new which was formally called the north and south kingdom, him being older than I. I don't know what has come over him but it looks as if we have a war about to start. I don't know why I didn't see it before; those damn green eyes!_

_I sent Rayeanne to the only place that I could think of that I knew she would be safe even just for a little while; my mothers. She was only ten years old, she still wouldn't understand what was going on, what was happening to our kingdom._

_I soon found out that wasn't safe either, so I sent her to my sister, Trinity. Trinity were from the same mother unlike Acranis, who came about in a affair my father had with one of his mistress's. Trinity I had not seen her since the day that Rayeanne was born. She does a lot of travelling, she chose to dance then to stay a princess and be... how did she say? Comfined in this god forsaken castle, never being free always following rules and ettiquite. _

_I told her to keep her identity secret just for a little while. I sent people to search for her but I only made it last a short time because there were some things she needed to learn that she couldn't within the walls of the palace. I know she would probably hate me for it, but I must do as destiny said and let her return on her own._

_My people fought long and hard but I knew that it would never be enough. The only thing me and my wife could do was just drain him, but only the Lord knew how long that would last. It was not destiny for him to die yet, it wasn't our place and we were not powerful enough to destroy him._

_We had had taken over his kingdom on a day that was just as the others, filled with bloodshed and sadness. When I searched the castle the bastard had already disappeared, there wasn't any evidence that shown that he had ever been there._

_Cassandra my lovely wife now lays in her bed ill, from a disease that none can heal. She was dying from missing our little girl, she was not only dying from the many dreams that plagued her at night and during the hours of the day, but also from the power that was used to protect our kingdom and the innocent people therein. She was not accustom to using her powers in such manners and it was killing her and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!_

_My lady left me upon this hour, it had been weeks since the war ended. She was too weak to go on, she just closed her eyes and I felt her leave me. I felt the very essence of her departing soul as she travelled with angel's wings to heaven. Before she fell asleep she told me that she spoke to our child and that she is doing well and that she loved me. She told me to take care of our little girl as best as I was capable and then I never seen her eyes again._

_I cried that night for the first time since I was mere boy. I cried for my wife, my little girl, my kingdom and our future._

* * *

Ares had finished his story that he had broken down into small parts. When Rayeanne opened her eyes, they held unshed tears.

"May I be excused?" she asked.

"Yes you are free to go," said Ares his voice hoarse.

Rayeanne got up and walked slowly to the door and when she stepped out she close the door silently. Not feeling up to walking she waved her hand and appeared in her room.

"What am I going to do? What do I know about controlling my power? What do I know about love and soul mates," she mumbled into her pillow.

"More than you probably know," came the soft voice that she recognized.

She looked up to find her mother sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in a gown of white, her hair was no longer black at the tips it was white as well. She looked so enchanting and regal as she sat there.

"Mother, I'm so lost," said Rayeanne.

"There is nothing wrong with being lost, everyone doesn't know what direction their lives are going all the time," said Cassandra.

"But mother, my destiny is not mine it was prophecised, my life has been planned since before I was even born," said Rayeanne. "My purpose in life has already been made, the love of my life has been chosen. Everything is already done, all I have to do is do it! That's not fair!"

Rayeanne sat up and rubbed her forehead trying to understand everything that had transpired throughout the afternoon. She held tears of anguish in her eyes because she didn't know how to handle it.

"You have always been given a choice of anything you wanted to do. It was your choice to either run in the beginning, it was your choice to learn to dance, it was your choice to return here and it will be your choice to go on with the prophecy," said Cassandra.

"Fine, I don't want this, I don't want any of it," said Rayeanne standing up.

"Very well," said Cassandra. "Then all of it will be taken from you."

"That is fine with me, I want to be free to do as I please," said Rayeanne.

"Well then best of luck to you Rayeanne de la Martes, I shall grant you the one wish you desire," said Cassandra, her eyes now showing the sadness that should never come upon an angel.

* * *

**Thatz it! So what did you think? Please review and let me know I'm quite curious to find out what you think. NO FLAMEZ!**

**Happy Holidayz!**

**Mizz DL $ Signing Out!**


	9. One Wish

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 8: One Wish**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

Chapter 8

"Fine, I don't want this, I don't want any of it," said Rayeanne standing up.

"Very well," said Cassandra. "Then all of it will be taken from you."

"That is fine with me, I want to be free to do as I please," said Rayeanne.

"Well then best of luck to you Rayeanne de la Martes, I shall grant you the one wish you desire," said Cassandra, her eyes now showing the sadness that should never come upon an angel.

Cassandra raised her hand that began to glow and placed it on her daughters' forehead, where the Martian symbol was and it began to shine brightly and then the light died. The symbol was gone, as the princess disappeared, her existence no longer known.

* * *

Rayeanne awoke and sat up in her bed and looked around the small room. It was not what you would call livable but it was home and had been for the last 18 years of her life. She never met her parents, never got a chance to, they both were killed the day she was born and that was the last time she heard about her parents. She didn't even know who they were, where they came from, the heritage in which gave her the bizzare color of her eyes and the sudden feeling of fire running through her blood, she didn't even know who she was.

"Raye get your ass up so you can help with these damn chores," yelled a voice from the other side of the door. "Always got to wake up late like you special or some shyt."

With slump shoulders she stood up from the bed dressed in an old dingy shirt and pants. Her raven hair was very long and was in a long braid that flowed down her back. She wrapped it around and made it look short so that they wouldn't make her cut it. She changed into a long flowing skirt that came to her ankles with a apron that tied around the waist, the shirt she put on was black with a white vest to show her station, as a low class servant, and she put on some black shoes. Even though the King was a jerk, he made sure all of his servants were dressed to perfection.

"Yes ma'am," yelled Rayeanne in response.

Rayeanne opened the door to her little bed chamber and walked out into the yard that was void of any crops. She looked for Veatrice, the woman who had yelled her name at the door, and didn't see her.

"She always got to be a bytch," mumbled Rayeanne as she walked to the main palace..

Just as she reached her hand up to knock a hand reached out and grabbed her arm into a tight grip.

"Woke up late again, princess," said the voice. His voice was inches from her ear filled with mocking.

She looked up into the green eyes of her captor. He had black hair that was cut an inch from the scalp with stood up in the hair. He was dressed in a black outfit that had a long cape that hung behind him. On the pocket on his shirt was an insignia, a grey like shade with green eyes and a green serpent in the middle

"Sorry sir, it was an accident," said Rayeanne her voice low as she looked at the ground.

This man was always so viscious to her, he never treated the other servents like that only her.

"Everything is always a fucking accident with you," said Acranis.

Acranis was the crowned King of Mars and all it's people. When he came to power everything about the old kingdom was no longer existant. He had been in power for 18 years, ever since the day after Rayeanne's birthday. She always wondered at that coincidence, how did she end up working for the king of the lands?

"I said I was sorry your majesty," she said her voice dropping in volume.

"That's not good enough you bytch," he said as he let her go and slapped her across the face.

She fell to the ground because of the impact of the hit.She laid on the ground without moving.

"Stupid weak ass bytch," he said and spit right next to her before walking off into the palace.

When he walked into the house Rayeanne got up slowly from the ground. With shaking hands she shook out her clothes of all the dust from the ground. Her hair was still wound up, as she ran a hand slowly across it, to make sure it was still how she put it. She had never cried and she wasn't about to start.

Rayeanne walked up the stairs into the palace and went to the room which held all the products used to clean the many rooms of the castle. Eventhough most of the rooms weren't used, they still had to be cleaned just in case there were any surprise visits. She picked up a large basket that she had to use to clean the rooms in the west wing. She sighed heavily as she carried the basket with slow steps trying not to drop anything.

She walked into the first room and set the basket down by the door. In silence she began to clean the room. The only thing wrong with the room was the dust that had collected on the furniture, and the bedding. She opened the curtains and walked out so that she could go get a pot of hot water so that she could clean the one of five rooms on the side of the palace. She walked down the back stairs in which all the servants had to use.

She kept her head down as she walked into the kitchens.

"Ms. Relis I was wondering do you have any hot water available," she said her voice low to the older woman who managed the kitchens.

"Rayeanne! Sweetheart, how are you?" asked the gray-haired woman.

"I'm doing fine, just was running late for chores," she said her voice still low as the older woman enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh, sweetheart it'll be alright," Ms Relis said as she walked over to the stove and took the pot of hot water and poured it into a basin.

"How are you?" Rayeanne asked.

"I'm doing well, still old, but feeling rather young," said Ms. Relis putting on mitts.

"I can do that," said Rayeanne rushing over taking the mitts from the older woman and placed them on her own hands and picking up the pot and pouring the water into the basin.

"Thanks Ms. Relis, I must hurry. I'm already behind in my chores," said Rayeanne as she picked up the water and left the room.

Ms. Relis watched the girl leave. 'Such an unhappy child, but she chose this life.'

Rayeanne cleaned all the rooms including the bathrooms. She was exhausted but she knew her day was no where near over. Picking up all her cleaning products she headed back downstairs to the cleaning closet so she could put everything away and replenish all the liquid products she used.

After that was complete she walked into the kitchen to find Ms. Relis sitting down cutting multiple pieces of vegetables with a bucket of hot water.

"Hey Ms. Relis," said Rayeanne.

"Hey dear, you're done with the first part of your chores," she stated.

"Yeah now I have to go straighten up the West wing ballroom," said Rayeanne with a sigh.

"You better hurry and finish so that you can try and eat something," said Ms. Relis, giving her a bucket of hot water.

"Yes, ma'am," said Rayeanne about to walk out. "Thank you."

However, she ran into Veatrice standing there, dressed in the high position servant uniform of a short pleated skirt that came just above the knee. With a spaghetti strap shirt under a vest of black that matched the skirt. Her hair a pale blonde was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Always in here talking, why can't you get some damn chores done?" said Veatrice her eyes filled with ice and her voice filled with venom.

"Ma'am I have completed the west wing and I was only in here so that I could get some hot water so I can clean the west ballroom," said Rayeanne her voice low.

"It doesn't take that long to get any hot water," said Veatrice through gritted teeth.

"Many apologies, I'll go complete my chores now," said Rayeanne making a hasty exit before Veatrice said anything else.

To reach the west wing she had to pass the front door, which she hated because she always ran into someone whom she didn't really want to see or assosciate with. Just as she was passing the door a knock was heard.

She groaned as she straightened herself and open the door.

"Good Afternoon sir," she said to the gentlmen standing in front of her with blazing blue eyes. "How may I help?"

He was gorgeous in a navy blue outfit of slacks and coat and a sword at his hip.

"Can you please tell his majesty that General Jadeite is here to see him?" he asked eyeing the girl in front of him.

"Yes sir, please come in and I'll show you to the drawing room," she said softly as she waited for him to enter so that she can close the door behind him.

His body lightly brushed hers as he came into the foyer. She held her composure as she closed the door and then led him into one of the five drawing rooms.

"Could I offer you a beverage?" she asked walking over to the bar.

"A scotch will be fine, thank you," he said.

She took out a glass and poured him a glass of scotch.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No Rayeanne that's fine, thank you," he said speaking her name like a caress.

Her eyes widened, 'How did he know my name?'

* * *

**Thatz it! Hope you enjoyed it, I'll see ya in the next chapter. Please Review, I want to know your thoughts on the decision which seems to have altered Raye's life.**

**Holla!**

**MizzDL$ Signing Out**


	10. What's Happening to Me?

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 9: What's Happenin to me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

Chapter 9

"Anything else?" she asked.

"No Rayeanne that's fine, thank you," he said speaking her name like a caress.

Her eyes widened, 'how did he know my name?'

She turned and looked at the gentleman who just sat there and sipped his scotch. Refusing to question him and knowing her place, she didn't say anything.

"You have such a beautiful name, I always loved it," said Jadiete as he set the glass down.

"I don't even know you," said Rayeanne her voice low as she watched as he advanced on her.

"So you think," said Jadiete as he leaned over and whispered softly into her ear. "What happened to that little spicy attitude."

She shivered.

"I shall call upon his majesty," she said quickly her voice dropping.

"You go ahead and do that, I'll be right here," he said lightly touching the hair at her forehead.

Her forehead heated up, she felt almost as if she was about to pass out. But then the feeling was gone as if it had never been there.

* * *

Rayeanne walked down the hall towards Acranis's personal quarters. With a sigh she knocked on the door. She waited for Acranis to open the door or give her some sort of sign of admittance. The door cracked open and Veatrice face came into view. 

"What the hell do you want?" Veatrice asked in her usual tone.

"There is a General Jadeite here to see his majesty," said Rayeanne.

"Very well, go finish your chores," said Veatrice as she slammed the door in Rayeanne's face.

Shaking her head she walked down the hall to the West wing ballroom so that she could finish her chores so that she could finally eat.

All the supplies were in the closet so she took them out and began to slowly clean the ballroom. That always took up a lot of time, because of the many tables and the high paned windows.

"Hello General, how are you doing?" asked Acranis after he closed the door.

"I'm doing well, and you?" asked Jadeite his eyes narrowed.

"Very well, servants can be so... how do you say? Filled with a lot of stamina," he said as he got himself a glass of wine and sat down in a chair that was across from him.

"I bet," Jadeite said looking at Acranis over the rim of his glass. "So how is the stamina on the young servant who lead me in here?"

"To me my friend, that is forbidden fruit... but ooooh how I would love a test drive just once," he said as he licked his lips.

"Forbidden fruit?" asked Jadeite trying to keep his temper in check.

"Yeah, that what she is... but maybe you could have her," said Acranis.

"Are you selling her to me or something?" asked Jadeite.

"Maybe," said Acranis running his hand along his chin.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow in question, keeping his anger in check as he continued to drink.

'Cocky son of a bytch.'

"So how long are you going to be staying here?" asked Acranis.

"A month," answered Jadeite.

"Very well," said Acranis. "I'll have Roderick bring your bags in and I'll have Rayeanne to set up your room."

Acranis stood up and walked over to the large rope that was connected to a large bell. He pulled the rope and it let out a loud sound that surely everyone in the kingdom heard.

As soon as he rung the bell Veatrice came to the door. Her face slightly flushed from the running she had just done.

"I need one of the rooms in the west wing prepared for General Jadiete. Also, I need Roderick to bring his bags up to the room," said Acranis his voice showed how he commanded over people who were 'under' him.

"Very well your highness," she said looking at Jadeite with an inquisitve glance.

She stood there for a few minutes to long, "What the hell did I just say?"

She looked up at Acranis startled.

"Sorry, your majesty, I'll carry out your orders right now," said Veatrice as she made a hasty retreat from the room.

Veatrice walked down the hall to the west wing ball room. Rayeanne was humming a song while on fours scrubbing the floor.

"I need you to make sure that the main suite in the west wing is prepared for the General Jadeites' extended stay," said Veatrice standing in the doorway.

"Yes ma'am," said Rayeanne standing up from her position and making her way to the door.

Before she made it to the door Veatrice grabbed her arm roughly.

"Don't you dare try anything," said Veatrice through gritted teeth.

"Bytch if you don't get your damn hands off of me," said Rayeanne with a whisper through gritted teeth. "I'll make you regret it."

Veatrice dropped her hand as if she had been burned. Rayeanne walked out the room without another word.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Rayeanne asked herself as she walked up the stairs to the chambers which would be assigned to the General.

* * *

**I know itz short, but i'll make it up to you guyz in the next chapter I promise. NO FLAMEZ**

**Mizz DL $ Signing Out!**


	11. Houston! We have a problem

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 10: Houston! we have a problem...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

Chapter 10

Before she made it to the door Veatrice grabbed her arm roughly.

"Don't you dare try anything," said Veatrice through gritted teeth.

"Bytch if you don't get your damn hands off of me," said Rayeanne with a whisper through gritted teeth. "I'll make you regret it."

Veatrice dropped her hand as if she had been burned. Rayeanne walked out the room without another word.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Rayeanne asked herself as she walked up the stairs to the chambers which would be assigned to the General.

She walked into the room, everything was cleaned, eventhough she already knew that. Walking over to the bed she pulled the sheets back, just in case he was tired. She walked into the restroom, to make sure the linens were where they needed to be when she heard the door open. Poking her head out she seen the back of Roderick's head.

Roderick was a man who you could tell held deep, dark secrets. His hair was as dark as night, however, his eyes were a startling green but very intense. His uniform didn't make him any less intimidating, he wore a long dark coat that matched his hair, his pants covered comfortable working shoes, the shirt he wore was also black if you look at him he almost looked like a vampire without a cloak.

He walked silently to the closet and began to open the generals bags, putting all the clothing into their respective spots. He moved slowly as if he had nowhere else to be and nothing else to do.

Grinding her teeth together she leaned against the wall, it was just something about him that was familiar and very innerving about him; very bad vibes came off of him.

"Damnit, shyt and fuck," she said closing her eyes.

She sighed and took a deep breath as she walked out of the bathroom and made a bee-line to the door. As soon as her hand touched the door knob a hand grabbed her arm roughly and pushed her up against the wall next to the door.

"Trying to run from me again bytch," Roderick whispered into her ear.

Rayeanne didn't say anthing as she felt Roderick bring his body closer to hers making her lean against the door, so she could feel all his 6 foot 2 frame.

"I ought to finish what I got started from the other day," he whispered biting her ear.

Her eyes widened in realization as the memory returned to her.

* * *

A week before it was late at night and Rayeanne was walking around the grounds. No one was up except the gaurds and they never really paid the maids any mind. Dressed in all dark clothing she walked around the lake in silence circling it; just thinkin about what it would be like to be happy, to be in love to never have to work for anyone to just be free.

Hearing a rustle in the bushes she turned sharply,"Who's there?"

Hearing nothing else she continued to walk but in a fast pace. She heard the noice again just as she turned to look around a force knocked her down to the ground. Tears came to her eyes as pain shot up her back from the impact of the fall and the person laying on top of her.

"You know it's not good for little maids to walk around at night with out some kind of company," the voice said as he began unbuttoning her shirt.

She felt her intruders lips on her skin, she tried stuggling to get him off of her. But he seemed to just pressed harder on to her.

"Get off me," she said attempting to push him off. "Please get off me."

Her begging conitinued as the stranger kept moving his hand across her face; his very cold hand. She closed her eyes as he his hand moved lazily along her skin making her shiver involuntarily and her stomach to turn in disgust.

"You have such beautiful hair," said the man.

He began to run his fingers through her hair. Brushing the bangs from her forhead, once his fingers came in contact with her forehead he brought his hand back as if he had been burned.

"What the hell?" he said raising up slightly looking at his hand.

His hand on the palm now had a sign burned into it.

Now that she could move, she kicked him and he rolled off of her. Picking up her skirt she ran as fast as she could away from her captor.

* * *

Until that very moment she didn't even know who the guy was who tried to rape her on the royal grounds not far from the castle.

She began to struggle even more feeling fear enter her as she felt his hands roam up and down her body. She felt her skirt moving higher and higher, as Roderick's breath became faster at her neck.

* * *

Jadiete was walking around the castle looking at the many rooms and all the useless decoration. There wasn't a thing around to even bring back memories of what the castle once looked like when King Ares and Queen Cassandra inhabited the castle. There was not a portrait of any kind to show that Acranis had a brother or any relatives at all.

He still held the scotch as he made his way to the kitchen. He walked inside to see an ederly woman standing at the stove.

"Relissera," said Jadiete.

The woman turned around and her whole appearence changed. Her hair flowed in long black tresses down her back, her eyes were a startling green that shined brightly with wisdom for she was very old.

"How are you?" asked Jadiete.

"Not very well," said Reliserra putting her hand to her forehead. "At the moment."

Going to her, "What's wrong?" he asked placing his arm around her for she looked as if she was goin to fall.

"You'll feel it right now," said Reliserra.

Jadiete's eyes glazed over and turned a dark bluish green, he growled deep in his throat. He disappeared with a another flash of his eyes his sword drawn.

* * *

**I kno i promised a longer chapter but i've been sooooo busy that i only have a chance to give u short chapterz for now... REVIEW, NO FLAMEZ!**

**Later**

**Mizz DL $ signing out**


	12. RELOADED The Reason

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 11: The Reason**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: What can I say? It's going to be a silver millennium story with my kind twist, so to put it simply it will have cussing and maybe some other _stuff. _(Translation: _Stuff- _Sexual Content and maybe just a hint of slang.)**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

**Chapter 11**

Going to her, "What's wrong?" he asked placing his arm around her for she looked as if she was goin to fall.

"You'll feel it right now," said Reliserra.

Jadeite's eyes glazed over and turned a dark bluish green, he growled deep in his throat. He disappeared with another flash of his eyes his sword drawn.

* * *

Rayeanne was leaning against the wall with Roderick behind her; tears were seeping from her eyes as she heard him wrestling with his zipper. He still held her hands above her head in one hand never once loosening his grip.

"Damn uniform," he grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Please let me go," whispered Rayeanne.

"I haven't got what I came for just yet," Roderick said as he finally freed his manhood from his pants. "Now bend a little."

"No," she said in a whisper her eyes clenched.

He moved his hand that had been occupied to that back of her neck, and began to make her bend so that her behind began to stick out.

"Please don't do this," she said feeling tears begin to run down her face.

"He's not, because he's about to die standing up if he doesn't let you go," said a voice that was so cold it made the whole room seem on fire and cold at the same time.

Roderick practically threw Rayeanne to the ground as he rushedand zippedup his pants.

"The wench offered, I was just giving her what she asked for," said Roderick his eyes gone cold as he looked at her on the ground.

"Don't look at her again or I'll kill you," said Jadeite as he grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.

"Fine, I don't care. The whore was ugly any way all she wanted to do was fuck," he said, with a disgusted look on his face as he looked at her again moving off the wall. "I thought I'd oblige her request."

Jadeite waved his hand and he swung back to the wall like a nail to a magnet. He hit the wall with a grunt just as Jadeites' sword ended up on his throat.

"Don't you ever stand up in my face and lie to me like that, and call her wench ever again in your lifetime or I swear I'll slit your throat where you stand damn the consequences," said Jadeite his voice low and menacing.

"Sir, please…" said Roderick.

"Ever go near her again I swear no words will be spoken and I'll kill you where you stand, is that clear?"

"Yes sir, now can you please move the sword from my throat," said Roderick his voice low and filled slightly with fear.

"Get the hell out of here I don't want to see you no where near her or me again," said Jadeite through gritted teeth.

With a blink of an eye Roderick was no longer in the room.

* * *

Snapping his fingers three times the sword disappeared and he turned to find Rayeanne on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her legs and tears running down her face. She looked so scared and almost heart broken.

He walked slowly up to her and knelt down in front of her and she practically jumped into his arms. He was prepared for it though as he held on to her as she cried broken sobs into his shirt. He took his hand and ran slow circles on her back trying to comfort her.

"Oh darling, it's ok, he's gone," he whispered to her.

"How could…" She couldn't even finish her sentence because her voice broke just as a new set of tears came to her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as if he was the only lifeline she ever had.

After five minutes there was silence in the large bed chamber. By the limpness of her body he could tell that she had already fallen asleep.

Picking her up, he laid her down in the large king sized bed, and covered her up to her neck. He placed a small delicate kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Moving a chair that sat in the far corner he sat down next to the bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and delicate. He leaned back in the chair and watched her.

"Jadeite please, "she mumbled and rolled over, her voice was a plea for help. She needed him.

"What's wrong? Please speak to me. Why did you choose this path? Did you not want me and what our destiny had to offer?" His voice was low practically filled with sentiment and almost a feeling of regret of not trying harder, even though they had only known each other for one night.

"My life was never mine," said a soft voice from behind him.

He turned around to find an image like silhouette that was dressed in a long white dress that if it was real it would be pure silk.

"Explain that to me," he said his eyes pleading for understanding.

"Jadeite I never wanted to be a princess, I never wanted my mother to die and not see me grow up, I never wanted to not be away from my kingdom and grow up with my aunt, I just wanted to be young, a kid… but things went so fast I never even got a chance to be young…normal" she said.

"But what about your responsibility to your kingdom, and your family heritage?" he asked.

"I believe strongly in my family lineage but I don't believe that Fate should have weighed so much and given me such a destiny, such a burden to carry," she said.

"But you weren't going to do any thing alone! When you gave up your destiny you gave up on love, friendship and family all with just simple words of you not wanting it!" he said his voice rising in volume.

"Calm down Jadeite," she said laying a hand on him gently. "Come to me and sleep."

He felt warmth seeping through his skin at the contact, even though she was like a spirit she still omitted warmth that only she could give him. Slowly he lay down next to Rayeanne and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

The bed was so warm and comfortable; she had never felt so relaxed in her life. However there was something different it didn't feel like the cot that she usually slept in with the thin mattress and the barely there covers. Lazily she sits up and opens her eyes and finally notices that she wasn't in her room, or in her bed.

"Oh shyt," she said in a whisper.

Hurrying she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice.

Turing to her right, she noticed Jadeite was lying there with his head on a pillow with disheveled hair.

"Why are you in the bed with me?" she asked.

"You called my name and grabbed on to me while you were sleeping, what did you expect me to do?" he asked.

* * *

**2 constructive criticism comments were more than enough so I revised this chapter a little bit with the terminology. I'm not goin to go back and change the rest of but the next chapter will be as it should be with the correct language and terms of this particular time period. Hope I didn't offend n e one… but the stories with the time being of the present I'll have them talk more "Modern", my way.**

**Signing Out $**

**Mizz DL**


	13. Time is Running Out

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 12: Time is Running Out**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: well since I'm changing it up, I have no idea what's going to happen. So just read on and wait.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

**Chapter 12**

Hurrying she got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" asked a voice.

Turing to her right, she noticed Jadeite was lying there with his head on a pillow with disheveled hair.

"Why are you in the bed with me?" she asked.

"You called my name and grabbed on to me while you were sleeping, what did you expect me to do?" he asked.

Rayeanne got up from the bed, and walked to the door.

"Please don't leave," he said the words softly. "I want to talk with you."

"Why?" she asked looking at the general who was watching her with his arm in the back of his head laying on the bed.

"I want us to get to know each other… actually I want you to know about me and me in turn to know about you," he said sitting up straight in the bed.

"General, why would you want to know more about me I am a mere servant in this castle. I speak to no one except Ms. Relis in the kitchen. Other than that no one even likes to stay in my presence," Rayeanne said looking down at the floor.

"Rayeanne I love being in your presence," he said standing up and walking slowly over to her.

"You still didn't answer my question of why you wanted to have a conversation with me," she said taking her hand off the door knob and turning fully to face him.

He now stood directly in front of her but not touching her.

"I just wish for us to get to know each other, that is all I ask of you," he said keeping his hands to himself even though he felt the sudden urge to just caress her face.

"I can only stay for a little while," she said in a quiet tone as she went and sat in the chair that was still positioned next to the bed. "You first."

"Alright, as you know my name is Jadiete," he started. "I was born here on Mars, to a very wealthy Noble family. Prophecy seemed to have ruled practically my whole life and the first one was when I gained the ability of a fire Lord, among other gifts, it was very unlikely for me to even gain those kinds of powers without being apart of the royal family. So by order of the late King Ares I was sent to Earth to join the royal guard of the young Prince Endymion."

"How is it on Earth? I've never been?" she asked her interest piqued.

"It's a very beautiful planet, everything about it seems almost magical and you can only see it in your dreams," he said his voice almost wistful as he recalled the flourishing planet.

"Yeah I know the feeling," she said her voice held the sadness and almost a sense of loss. "I want to leave this place so bad. I have no family here, no loved ones whom I truly cherish except Ms. Relis. There's really nothing I can do to change that though."

"We all have a say so in our lives whether we may feel like we don't sometimes, but we do," he said looking at her.

"I think I should leave now," she said standing up.

"Very well, tomorrow maybe we can spend some time together," he said.

"I don't really know about that," she said walking to the door with a downcast head.

"You have the right to make your own choices," he said.

"As a servant in this castle, no I don't," she said placing her hand on the door knob.

She felt his warm hand covered hers, she felt a rush of feelings coming to her. Similar to the ones that came to her the last time he touched her. It was a feeling of warmth, familiarity and something else. She felt the feather light touch of his lips caressing her neck.

"Goodnight Princess," he whispered, stepping back so that she may be able to slip out. Rayeanne went through the door without saying another word.

With a sigh he walked to the door that led out to the balcony, opening the curtains he opened the glass doors and stepped out into the cool air. He watched as Rayeanne ran across the lawn to her living quarters.

* * *

Rayeanne flung open the door to her quarters and slammed it shut.

"What is wrong with me?" she whispered to herself as she flung herself down on the cot, she rubbed her eyes as if it would make her figure out what's was really the problem with her.

"Where have you been wench?" said a low whisper that she recognized as King Acranis.

Sitting up slightly, rolling off her tongue with ease, "As you can see I wasn't here."

He straightened himself in the chair, "Wench, have you forgotten to whom you are speaking?"

She sat up all the way and positioned her self on the edge of the bed. With slow hands she began to take down her hair the fell down around her in waves of dark locks. Picking up the brush that was under her pillow she began to brush her hair, not looking at Acranis.

"Do you not hear me talking to you Rayeanne!" He said with anger emitting from off his body as he stood and knocked down the chair and it hit the floor with a loud noise.

Usually Rayeanne would flinch or show some indication that she heard the noise. However, she just sat there and with movements quick and precise he smacked her across the face. Her face flew to the left at the impact of the slap.

"Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you. Just for your ignorance you have double chores tomorrow," he said walking to the door.

"But…" she began, with her hand touching the side of her face touching where she knew a bruise would be in the morning.

"To late for apologies now," he said and slammed the door before she could utter another word.

"I wasn't about to apologize any way," she said picking up the brush and continuing to brush her hair.

Not long after she lay down on the bed she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Rayeanne was sitting in the corner watching as a scene unfolded before her eyes. It was a conference room she could see by the long table that was stationed in the middle of the room. The table seemed to be made of the finest wood she had ever seen and the craftsmanship of the table seems to be almost enchanting. There were three chairs that were at the table

Two females walked in neither speaking nor standing close to each other, so close yet so distant.

One had long black hair that was pulled back from her face in a long continuing braid. Her eyes were grayish color that seemed to draw you in as Rayeanne continued to stare at the woman. She wore a long dress that hung just at her ankles showing her bare feet, which adorned an anklet, which was the only jewelry she wore. She walked across the floor to the far end of the table.

The other woman had a commanding presence. Her hair was black as well but it was not bound it hung loose down her back. She wore a long dress as well that was the color of navy blue and on her ankle as well was only an anklet, the only jewelry she wore.

In a way they sort of resembled Rayeanne but then again they didn't. For they were her Fate and Destiny in human form

They sat down in the respective spots, soon after they sat Pluto walked in.

"Fate and Destiny how are you doing this evening?" she asked.

"Very well and you?" asked Fate her gray eyes looking at her long time friend.

"Not very well," said Pluto wiping her brow. "Stopping time is very hard."

"I could imagine," said Destiny.

"I can only give Princess Rayeanne de la Martes one more day to make her choice," said Pluto.

"Very well," said Fate.

"If she doesn't make the choice that we need her to make, it will change the whole time stream of events," said Destiny.

"Well that's a risk we knew we had to take way before than," said Pluto. "We discussed this event years ago."

"Yes but it has seemed to make our job harder," said Fate, pausing, "Than WE even anticipated."

"Even with our current jobs we always have to expect a downside in what we originally create," said Destiny, looking at both woman, "Or at least some kind of pause of some sort in our plans."

"True," said Pluto. "Well as I said the Princess Rayeanne of Mars has only one more day, and that is it."

"Then everything must happen as it should," said Fate her eyes glowing as her frame began to disappear.

Both Destiny and Fate disappeared without another word. Pluto sighed as she closed her eyes to vanish to return to the gates of time where time was at a current stand still.

* * *

Rayeanne awoke the next morning not recalling the dream but feeling as if she knew some things were going to change even more than the day before. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she yawned. Her eyes turned to the window which showed that it was dawn.

Standing in the middle of the room she sat down and began to meditate. Closing her eyes her chanting was in almost a whisper as she repeated herself over and over entering into a trance –like state. Her breathing turned deep almost as if she were sleeping.

Rayeanne felt a calmness feel her spirit as an image of Jadeite entered her thoughts. He was on his knee in front of her holding a ring. He wore a white suit, with a long jacket that rested on the pavement on which they both seem to stand.

"We might not have known each other for more than a week. But darling I love you, you were made for me and I for you," he said. "Please do me the honor of becoming my wife…"

"Yes," said Rayeanne as the vision disappeared.

Then she heard a voice that was trance like, speaking a prophecy.

"There will be a day that the Prince of War will marry a Princess of Sight and they will bear a child who will carry their kingdom upon her soul. Much time will pass and the Princess of Sight will perish leaving the Prince now a King alone. The young child will return to the kingdom with a dance in her heart and wisdom in her mind. Upon her return the child will meet her true love. The man in whom I speak is a worthy person of loyalty and honor and holds within himself the other crystal the other half of the child's' heart. They must meet and learn to love so they may dance the flames of power and love to defeat the shadows that seep through the windows of the ancient castle.

She came back to her physical state breathing hard, her heart racing at break neck speed. Her mind was working a mile a minute. The prophecy kept repeating in her mind never ceasing.

Standing up almost seemed difficult because her body was so weak. Taking deep measured breaths she stood up with more confidence. Walking over to the 'sink', which was nothing but a large pitcher like bowl of water that she changed everyday. She cleansed her face and then her body. After she was dressed in her uniform she attended to braiding her hair into its usual style.

* * *

Double chores were just not something that Rayeanne liked, but she did them anyway with no complaint. She was walking down the hall with a large bucket of cleaning supplies, when she saw Veatrice standing in front of the entrance in which she needed to enter.

Rayeanne rolled her eyes as she stood in front of Veatrice, her tone held defiance and attitude that seemed to show be a natural occurrence since the day before, "Can you please move so that I can enter?"

Veatrices' eyes lit up with flames, "Do you not know to whom you speak?"

"To be very frank does it look as if I really care," said Rayeanne her tone bored.

"If you haven't noticed I am the head of the castle," she said through gritted teeth.

"If you haven't really noticed I don't care about that bit of information either," said Rayeanne, her voice calm and her face nonchalant.

"You bytch!" said Veatrice her eyes flashing as she raised her hand to slap her.

With reflexes she never knew she had she caught the woman's hand, Rayeanne's eyes lit up and a vague symbol was beginning to show on her head. Veatrice's eyes widened like saucers.

"I've already been slapped and that was last night. So now let me tell you something if you ever raise your hand to me again," she Rayeanne got real close so that only Veatrice could hear the words. "I'll kill you."

Rayeanne stepped back and Veatrice looked at her with wide eyes. She covered her mouth and ran down the hall.

Rayeanne stepped into the room that Veatrice was blocking the entrance of. The room was filthy, she sighed as she organized the cleaning products on the floor.

* * *

**SOOOOO… yea thatz about it for right now, getting a little interesting I seem to think (Rayeanne's Attitude)but it WILL get better especically in the coming chapters. Please leave a review I love reading them; they make my day especially after a long day at school. PLEASE NO FLAMEZ! **

**Thank you and Much Love…**

**SIGNING OUT$**

**Mizz DL**


	14. Is this what you want?

**Title: Dancing Flames**

**Chapter 13: Is this the life you want?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; I'm just borrowing them.**

**Rated: M**

**Reason for Rating: well since I'm changing it up, I have no idea what's going to happen. So just read on and wait.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

_**Visions **_

**Chapter 13**

"I've already been slapped and that was last night. So now let me tell you something if you ever raise your hand to me again," she Rayeanne got real close so that only Veatrice could hear the words. "I'll kill you."

Rayeanne stepped back and Veatrice looked at her with wide eyes. She covered her mouth and ran down the hall.

Rayeanne stepped into the room that Veatrice was blocking the entrance of. The room was filthy, she sighed as she organized the cleaning products on the floor.

"This is going to take all day," she mumbled under her breath.

Walking over to the window, she pulled the curtains back to let more light into the room. Turning around she walked over and picked up a duster and began to dust the furniture.

BANG! She turned around startled. The door to the room was wide open and there stood the king.

"What is this I hear of you threatening Veatrice?" He said his voice low.

"I did not threaten her," she said looking towards the ground with her hands in front of her. 'It was more like a promise.'

"Do not lie to me!"

"I am not lying to you," she said.

Before she knew it he was in front of her looking down on her. She felt the negativity radiating off of him, she knew that if she said something out of turn she would soon regret it.

"You dare to stand there and lie to me to my face," he said and slapped her across the face.

Leaving her head to the side, she touched the side of her lip where she tasted the lightest taste of blood.

"Don't you ever threaten anyone in this castle. Remember your station, you are of no importance here," Grabbing her face he turned it to look at her in the eyes. "You best remember this, because I will not repeat."

Letting her face go, he walked out of the room.

After he left the room, she walked down to the kitchen. Grabbing a small towel from a nearby drawer, she continued to walk over to the sink.

"Raye what did you do?" asked Ms. Relis concerned voice. Ms. Relis was standing at the counter cutting vegetables and placing them in a steaming pot that was positioned over coals.

"Nothing Ms. Relis," Rayeanne said wiping her lip with the cool towel.

"You are going to stand there and lie to me?"

"Look Ms. Relis I don't know what is wrong with me, OK. Everything just doesn't seem to feel the same to me," Rayeanne sat on a chair not far from Ms. Relis.

"You are not sure whether it's a good or bad thing, or why you're even acting this way," Ms. Relis voice held no reprimand just understanding.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

Turning there was Veatrice, her hands on her hips, a disgusted look on her face.

Rayeanne rolled her eyes, "I'll see you later Ms. Relis," standing up from the stool. Without a word to Veatrice she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Rayeanne finished with the chores for the day, she was exhausted by the time she reached her quarters that night. It seemed that she had did everyone's' chores that day, she even helped Ms. Relis cook dinner. She sat on the edge of her bed and began to slowly unravel her hair. Taking out a brush she began to slowly run the brush through her long tresses.

Closing her eyes, stepping out of this time into another, she saw a woman dressed in a red provocative dress doing the most intriguing dance. The woman looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen the woman from. The woman moved with grace and poise as her legs and arms moved in such intriguing patterns with the dress following her every movement. The way the woman moved had the audience entranced and unmoving as they watched her move. The woman finally looked up and seem to stare right at her with the clearest amethyst eyes she had ever seen.

Rayeanne jumped as a knock on her door startled her, the knock was so soft she had barely heard it. Standing up she walked over to the door and peeked out of the solitary window that was stationed in the front of her room. She saw General Jadeite standing there.

"What does he want?" she mumbled, with a sigh she cracked the door and put her head out.

"Rayeanne how are you doing this evening?" he asked with a pleasant tone.

"Exhausted but fine, is there anything that you need General?"

"Yes, I actually wanted to speak with you, if you would let me in," his blue eyes glistening. "If you don't want to let me in we could go for a walk instead."

"You know I don't think that is a good idea," her gaze taking in his appearance. He was dressed in a pair of black pants with a black long coat with a stark white shirt that seemed to just stand out and gleam at her.

"Why don't you think it's a good idea? I only wish to speak with you and get to know you," said Jadeite his hands in back of him.

His eyes were meeting hers as he stood there. She didn't know whether to let him or to take the walk. She didn't know what it was she wanted to do. She sighed opening the door wider.

He did not move he just stood and stared, contemplating what he wanted to say to her. She looked so tired with shadows visible under her eyes, she looked as if life was taking her by storm and she didn't know what else there was to do,"Is this the life you wanted to live?" he whispered. "Is this the life you really wanted for yourself. To be shy, meek and don't even know the words to stick up for yourself."

Rayeanne looked at him confusion in her eyes.

"You chose for your father and mother to fight for nothing, to give up there lives in order for there evil demented brother to take over," said Jadeite, "you let this happen. This planet was never to be taken over by such a person who does not care for its occupants. Have you seen the rest of this planet?"

She said nothing, standing there not comprehending why his tone no longer held the tone of wanting companion ship. His voice held a tone of bitterness and sadness. She could not understand what he was saying and why he was saying it, what were his reasons?

"I don't know what you are talking about?" said Rayeanne. "I would never have chosen such a life for myself. I do not even remember my parents."

"Tonight is my last night here and there are some things that you need to see," he said.

Before she could say or do anything he grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to walk.

"What are you doing?" she said. "Where are we going?"

Jadeite did not say anything as he continued to walk briskly toward the gate. Looking through the gate she could not help but gasp at what she saw.

* * *

HMMMMM what did she see? Well I can't tell you that, sorry!!!! I know it short but I wanted it to be, I'll try not to let it happen again. N-E-Ways please just leave some good reviews, please all flamers keep comments to yourself unless they are constructive. I have to get back into the swing of things. Please excuse any grammar problems and missing words and such, I'm in dying need of an editor. If you know anyone let me know.

Now I have to work on It's Never Over… hmmm what is going on with Raye and Jed!!!! (Suuuure wouldn't you like to know)

MizzDL


End file.
